inFamous: Shockwaves
by sgt2x4
Summary: 5 years before the battle for Seattle, the city of St. Louis fell under siege by a group of powerful bio-terrorists and the D.U.P. could do nothing to stop them. The only thing standing in their way, a powerful, young conduit and his friends. Rated T for violence and language. SYOC (Open)


_**I own nothing.**__**Enjoy**_

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I posted, well, anything. I know, I suck, and I'm sorry. I've had the worst case of writers block I've ever had for a long time. But I recently bought a PS4, which is so much better than the Xbox one, and play Infamous: Second Son and OH MY GOD! It was so good! It inspired me to write this story and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Prologue **

**Debriefing**

_**D.U.P. Headquaters, St. Louis, MO**_

Amy Scott sat at a table of the D.U.P. debriefing room for what seemed like hours with nothing but her thoughts, the cigarettes the guards were giving her, and the empty soda can she was using to store her butts. She felt dingy and dirty, which made sense since they didn't give her a chance to clean herself up after they picked her up. She ran a hand through her brunette hair as she brought the cigarette in her other hand to her mouth. She started thinking back over the events of the last few weeks and how she came to be in this position. She had always been loyal to the D.U.P. and what it stood for but now she isn't sure what to believe. She had always been told that anyone with powers were bio-terrorists and were too dangerous to be allowed to live with normal people, but now…

The sound of the door opening got her attention and she let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was not director Augustine coming through the door. It was a man who appeared to be in his mid-fifties and had a receding hair line carrying a file under his left arm. "Sgt. Scott ?" the man asked, to which he received a nod, before sitting down in front of her. "Before we begin, I'd like to ask you about the bio-terrorist, Jake Smith."

"Conduit." She corrected him.

"Excuse me?" The man looked at her questioningly.

"He wasn't a bio-terrorist, he was a Conduit." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"What's the difference?" He asked as he placed the file on the table and opened it. "It says here that he's wanted for a murder that we know he committed, he may have killed several D.U.P. agents, and he has caused millions of dollars in damages. He sounds like a terrorist to me."

Amy took another drag from her cigarette before she answered. "He also saved my life, the lives of over half the city, and stopped a REAL group of bio-terrorists." She said before placing the remaining cigarette in the can. "He's no more a bio-terrorist then I am."

The man gave her a surprised look. "It almost sounds like you admire him?"

That caused her to chuckle. "I wouldn't say we're exactly friendly with each other. Hell, most of the time, I was shooting at him. I think we may have talked once. But I do respect him, if that's what you mean."

"I see…" the man said before writing something down in the file. "Well, I'd still like to know what you know about him."

"Alright," she said with a half sigh, "He's 5'7", a thin, lanky, body type, has brown hair, hazel eyes, looks to be about half white, half native American, and isn't good in a crowd. How's that?" said she in a bored tone.

"Perfect," the man said writing down everything she said. "Now could you please tell me about his involvement with the St. Louis incident."

She let out a sigh before she started. "Well, I guess it all started three weeks ago…"

_**Three weeks ago…**_

Jake Smith climbed the stairs leading to his apartment. The staircase, much like the rest of the building, was in a sad state of disrepair. The tacky lime green colored wall paper was faded and peeling, the boards squeak with every step, and the hand rail was so flimsy that putting any pressure on it, it was liable to rip it off the wall. Jake reached the top of the stairs and stopped to look at the mirror the landlady had put there. Jake looked at his brown hair, which was in a style one of his fashion savvy friends told would look good on him, and ran his hands through it to return it to its usual messy look. He then fixed his glasses as he continued down the wall towards his apartment, trying to forget the night's events. Jake had just returned home from a party that is friends from work had convinced him to go to. Jake reluctantly agreed to go and ended up doing what he did at every party he's even gone to, support the wall, something that he hated himself for doing. He wanted to meet new people and have fun but because he was shy and had social anxiety, he couldn't even work up the courage to talk to anyone. And so, admitting defeat to himself, he slipped out of the party and walked home.

As he rounded the corner, he was met with the sight of his neighbor, a young red headed woman name Rachael , and her boyfriend, a rather large man and angry looking man who Jake had heard yelling at her through the wall more than once, who had her pinned to the wall and was once again yelling at her. Jake had reached his door but was debating whether to go inside or not, but when the boyfriend slapped Rachael to the ground, Jake couldn't keep quiet.

"HEY!" Jake yelled at the boyfriend.

"What the fuck do you want?" the boyfriend said glaring at Jake.

The fire Jake had started with was immediately extinguished under the angry man's glare, suddenly regretting saying anything. "L-leave her alone or I-I'll…I'll call the cops!" Jake said trying not to show that he was intimidated and failing miserably.

The boyfriends face went red with fury, as he ran over to Jake and punched him as hard as he could, knocking him against the wall. "The fuck you will! I'll fucking kill you first, you little prick!" he said as he delivered another punch to Jakes abdomen. "I'll teach you ta fuck with me!"

Jake tried to think of a way to get away from the enraged man, but it was hard to think straight with a large man hitting you again and again. He began to notice that the blows really didn't hurt that much but he blamed that on his adrenaline beginning to flow. He also felt something strange beginning to well up inside him, like some unknown force begging to get free. Jake's mind began to focus, his fears started to vanish, as he reaches out to slap Rachael's boyfriend on the side of his head. Jake never landed the slap as he felt the strange force quickly traveled down his arm. A loud _**BANG **_was heard as Rachael's boyfriend's head snapped to the side and he fell to the ground in a heap. Jake readied himself, waiting for the man to get up and try to attack him again, but… he didn't get up, he didn't even move.

Jake approached the man, looking over his limp form. Jake knelt down by the man and noticed that he wasn't breathing. Jake began to panic as felt for the man's pulse and couldn't find it. He quickly found out why. The man's skull was deformed, his left eye was coming out of its socket, and he had blood coming out of his ears, nose, and mouth. Jake looked in horror at the scene as he slowly began to realize that he just killed a man! But how, he never even hit him, unless…

He was brought back to reality when he heard Rachael's voice. He looked to find her backed into a corner with her phone against her ear. "Officer! A bio-terrorist just killed my boyfriend!" She screamed into the phone. Jake got to his feet as panic began to set in, he turned and started to run, not knowing what else to do. As he ran, he began to see the other tenets in the building began to come into the halls to find out what the commotion was about. He almost had made it to the door, when he heard the landlady's voice call out to him. He didn't even turn around as he opened the door to the building and ran out into the hot night air.

_**To be continued…**_

**So what do you guys think? Please remember to review. This is an SYOC story, so please send in your OCs. I need Conduit and human characters, good or evil, and you can submit as many as you like. But please, PM only**, **and the form will be on my profile. If it's not up when you look for it, it will be up by the end of the day so please check back. Thank you.**


End file.
